


(COMM) Vtuber's Secret: Dani is a Filthy NEET Whore!

by AstaWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Cervical Penetration, Cock milking, Diarrhea, Exhibitionism, Fucking Machine, Futanari, Gen, Gross as fuck NEET girl, Hairy, Huge balls, Hyper Scat, Racial slurs, Scat, Sex Doll, Sex Toys, Smegma, Smell Fetish, Snot, Soiling, Sounding, Streaming, Underwear Fetish, Vomit, Watersports, Wetting, and gross, child sex doll, hairy armpits, hermaphrodite, huge cock, huge foreskin, really fucking slobby, seriously, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: Danita Gonzalez... Born to a wealthy family, never having a worry in the world... Other than being around other people! She's such a NEET that she never leaves her room, wallowing in her own filth and jerking off her massive donkey dick! An innocent, kawaii vtuber by day, a disgusting camwhore by night, read on to see a day in the life of Dani the Donkey Dicked Degenerate!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	(COMM) Vtuber's Secret: Dani is a Filthy NEET Whore!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work.
> 
> This work has pretty much all the filthy shit you could expect. Scat, vomit, piss, along with use of racial slurs and implied pedophilia. Viewer discretion is advised. 
> 
> Oh, and watch out for the League of Legends references. Perhaps the most offensive part of the story!

**_Gggguuurrgggglll…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Mmnuh… More eggs please…”   
  
**_RRRGGGGGGLLLGGG…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “No… Ish fine…”

**_Ppppffrttttpptt…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Danita Gonzalez was fast asleep, though the same couldn’t be said about her gut. Her matted black hair was strewn about her pillow, clinging to ancient deposits of fetid shit and cum that clung to the fabric. Her curvaceous body was wrapped in a blanket that looked like it’d been dropped in mud, and then had someone squirt greek yogurt all over it in an attempt to clean it off. It didn’t work.

**_RRROOORRRRRGGGG!_ **

**_BBBRRRPPPTTT!_ **

And from the sound of things, she was about to add some more brown to the disgusting mess that inhabited her sleeping area. 

This was nothing new for the Latina NEET, of course. Her rich parents had afforded her a life of complete hedonistic luxury, having long since abandoned any hope for her to grow up into being a “proper” lady. Ever since she was little she had severe social anxiety, and once she had discovered the internet and the wealth of porn available to her… She was a lost cause, to put it frankly. She had a job, such that it was, and that meant she was making them money… Even if that “job” tended to rack up quite the cleaning bill every night. 

**_BBBLLOOOORRRGGPPPTT!_ **

“Mhhn…”

Being a streamer certainly had its upsides. She never had to leave her room, for instance. She could just use an anime avatar and didn’t need to wash her disgusting shirt or cum-crusted sweatpants, either. Those two facts alone made it the perfect job for her, and she had already garnered quite a few loyal fans. Luckily for her, her mic also had a dedicated mute button whenever she needed to rip ass like she was now.

**_BBOOOOFF-BBBBLLLRRRRRPPPTTTT!_ **

The two-tone fart was enough to finally rouse her from her dreams, her eyes slowly opening as the rank stench started to waft up toward her nose. To describe her farts as smelling awful would be a criminal understatement, they  **reeked** hard enough to force most people to vomit just from a few seconds of exposure. The poor cleaning staff had to wear masks just to protect themselves from the horrendous odor, which was strong enough to bury itself in the sinuses and could be tasted on the tongue when one gets too big of a whiff. Which is exactly why the first thing Dani did every morning is lift her covers over her head and get her fill.

**_SSSsssnnffff…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Like she was enjoying a fragrant bouquet of roses, Dani shoved her nose under her covers and inhaled all of the rotten aromas swirling around underneath. The stink of her gas was the most apparent, thanks to the sharp odor of it. Rotting eggs, spoiled meat, sour milk, it was quite the diverse mixture of smells and none of them were pleasant to anyone but Dani. So pleasant that her  **massive** cock throbbed even harder.

Another regular part of waking up for the disgusting slob was her morning wood. Oftentimes she’d just sleep with her cock hanging out of her sweats, after ripping one too many pairs in the middle of the night. Her bloated, unbelievably massive cock looked like a rotting, fallen tree trunk more than male genitalia, with a wild mass of wiry black hairs growing above it. At least three feet long, and with a foreskin that was so jam-packed with smegma, shit, and other filth that it appeared to be rigid, it was no wonder she had trouble ignoring it in the morning. Truth be told, her actual cock was “just” 18 inches long… But with all that added foreskin, it appeared even larger than that. The constant stimulation of the cheesy funk clogging up her foreskin meant she was always at least half-hard, but at this moment she was as erect as ever. 

**_GGGRRGGGGGLLLL!_ **

Her stomach roared angrily again, looking a bit swollen from a night spent binge-eating on her  _ other  _ stream. The stream she does after hours, with her webcam flipped on, on the dark web for thousands of perverts to enjoy. No camshow site on the clear web would allow such a repugnant woman on their platform, so she had to explore other avenues to get her kinky exhibitionist thrills. But… That could all come later, she needed to get her morning gas out!

Dani reached down and gripped her thick legs underneath the knees, lifting them up toward her body and shifting her massive cock to wave right in front of her face in the process. Her nose dug right into the nozzle-like entrance to her smegma-holder, which was dotted with pus-filled pimples and hard, knobbly warts. Her delicate little sniffer pressed right inside her foreskin, and a deep inhale followed.

**_SSSNNNRRRKKK~!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Like a pig, she snorted up her own cock-stink all while she felt her bowels churn and grumble. A gooey hunk of cottage cheese-like smeg was sucked into her nostrils, along with a stray pubic hair for good measure, both of which landed in her mouth from the force of her snorting. The tickling of the hair in the back of her throat made her gag, her cock twitching and drooling out a thick wad of precum onto her nose and down her face.

**_TTHHFFFRRRRRRRPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTT!_ **

A long, sputtering fart ripped out of her thick asshole at the same time, the worn-out shit-tire flapping in the intense winds soaring out of her bowels. She could feel herself deflating as she pushed it through her body, her cock jumping and shooting another sticky wad of gooey pre-nut onto her face. It was only minutes after she had woken up, and already the room was beginning to reek like an open septic tank. Her tongue mashed up the creamy little nugget in her mouth, savoring the funky taste and gooey consistency before she swallowed. 

“Auuoohheee~...” Dani moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the intense stink of her foreskin dominated her olfactory system. Even her precum was disgusting… Syrupy, filled with dislodged chunks of shit and smegma from her long tube of filth hanging off her tip, and sticky as tree sap. But, as fun as this was, she needed a bit more to get off and get her day started…

She let go of her legs, letting her feet touch the mattress. Just from pressing down on it, a murky liquid composed of piss, cum, puke, shit, and all manner of other filth pooled up like someone poking a wet sponge. She quite literally slept in a bath of her own filth, and she wouldn’t have it any other way!

Lifting up her hoodie exposed the second most stunning feature about her body… Her tits. They were big enough to hang down to her  **waist** , and were the perfect companion to her monstrous cock! They weren’t just saggy, however, they were also full of tender meat that felt so delectably good on her prick that she sometimes wondered if she should get them even bigger! But they’d do for now, she could worry about that another time. Her hands reached down to grip her turgid sausage, slapping it between her heavy tits a few times and giggling as smegma and prenut squirted out all over her chest. The perfect lubricant for the perfect titjob! That sloppy, yellowish mess splattered all over her chest, lubing it up with her own brand of grease and preparing it to milk her cock.

She gripped those hanging udders with both her hands, just barely able to reach the bottom of them to bring them up and around her cock. Squeezing them tight against her dickmeat like she was giving herself a hug, she was rewarded with another geyser of chewy precum spraying onto her face and ruining her messy hair even further… And she loved it! Wallowing in absolute filth and depravity like this was the only thing that ever got Dani to wake up, it was her sole reason to exist! The other worldly desires like food, water, social interaction… They took a backseat to her hedonistic desires. 

Her hips started to thrust upward, slotting that yardstick of dickcheese and throbbing meat between her tits and nearly punching herself in the face with her own cock. Giving herself a self-suck was probably out of the question considering her dick was thick as a two liter bottle, but she was more than happy to lean her head down and shift her hips up higher so she could french kiss her own foreskin! Her lips pushed themselves onto the nozzle hanging off her cock, which looked almost like an asshole with how wrinkled and greasy it was, and her tongue dug itself inside to taste the wealth of nasty grime inhabiting it. 

**_GGGRRRRGGGGGG!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Her stomach was obviously not happy with this, and she immediately began to feel a bit queasy… Maybe that Taco Hell from eight days ago wasn’t a good idea for a midnight snack. Or the entire chocolate cake she found under her bed at one in the morning, completely forgetting when she even got it. 

**_BBBLLLRRRRSSSHHPPPTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Her next fart carried a heavy helping of rancid diarrhea with it, splattering into her sweats like a particularly productive sneeze. The poor fabric was already saturated with piss, sweat, and dung, and so most of the shit just pooled under her ass. It was a warm, mushy feeling that Dani took quite a bit of enjoyment in, wiggling her toes and shifting her hips from side to side to smear her ass in her own waste. Her hands were busy mashing her humongous, pillowy tits all over her cock, desperate to give stimulation to as much of it as she could. It was easier said than done when your cock is longer than your arm! But luckily her tits were fit for the job, wrapping around her cock and covering it in her own filth, a delightful feeling that got her leaking like a broken faucet. 

“Hoouugghh yeesss…” She muttered, still groggy but now fully enveloped in her own grossness, her stomach still letting out watery gurgles as she moaned into her foreskin. However, it was soon apparent that diarrhea was not going to be the only thing on the menu that morning… She felt her mouth start to water, a pressure forming in her chest. “Hhrgguh… Gonna puuuuke~...” She moaned to herself, squeezing and hugging her massive cock, slurping up her ow-

“HRMPH!”    
  
**_SSSPPPPRRGGGLLPPTT!_ **

She gagged hard enough her own foreskin, hard enough to force another muddy shart out of her ass. This one contained a few more solids than the last one, chunky blobs of fluffy caca swimming in a bath of slimy shit-sludge. Her sweatpants ballooned outward from the impact of the shitty fart, before the mess slopped down to her ass once again. Dani reached down to flop her balls back into her sweats, the cantaloupe sized nuts slapping against her hairy, gunky pussy and stewing in rotten shit. She didn’t even need porn, she was her own entertainment! 

**_“HHHURRHG!”_ **

Another hard gag, and a shiver sent up her spine. Her mouth was full of spit now, and she could taste bile in the back of her throat. But something was giving her difficulty, like she was a cat trying to hack up a fur ball. 

**_“HHRUGH… HHUURK…”_ **

Danita scooted up on her bed until she was sitting, her cock still trapped between her tits. Dani’s sweaty legs splayed out, her balls getting dipped in the chocolate pudding inhabiting her sweatpants. She straightened her back and clenched her eyes shut, veins bulging in her forehead as her stomach roared loud enough to be heard outside the room.    
  
**_“Bbburroup… blech… HHUUUURRRGGGK-GLRK!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** She managed to let out a wet burp, spitting out some brownish slime onto her cock tip. Her throat bulged, her eyes watering as snot shot from her nose from the force of her gags. But finally, she was working the plug up and out of her system, her neck bulging like she was deepthroating one of her many dildos. Gags became chokes, her body convulsing and her dick wildly thrusting between her tits, until…

**_“bblLLOOUURrrgghh…”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Like chocolate ice cream straight from the machine, a soft and mushy turd started to squeeze out of her mouth and coil around her dick. Luckily her tits were so massive she could lift them up and use them as a platform, her dick stuck right in the middle and getting covered in her own shit-puke. The turd was half-digested, slimy and covered with her stomach slop. She felt her teeth scraping it as it was ejected from her stomach in a single, unbroken piece. This was the result of a donation challenge, swallowing a long turd whole… It must have been sitting there in her guts for hours, and she had piled up food and soda on top of it. No wonder she was so bloated!

**_SSSHHRRPPTT! BBBRRRLLPPTTT-BRRAACCCKKK!_ **

Her ass was more than eager to void itself as well, forcing the vomiting girl to lift her legs and squeeze out another rancid shart. Her balls were in the blast zone of this one, getting her anal fudge blasted all over them only made her feel better! That first shart was followed up by a long and bubbly fart, which dragged on just as her long turd dragged against her tongue. There was already a solid foot of dung resting on her tits, and she was starting to feel the effects of oxygen deprivation as her airway was clogged with waste. She shivered and lurched forward, coughing hard and shooting out yellowish bile around her log, splattering all over her tits and dripping down her cock. She had to get this turd all the way out, fast! But even as she did, that second fart turned into another dump, the soft-serve turds wriggling out of her loose asshole looking like misshapen yams falling from a torn sack.

Finally, however, she felt herself clearing the turd as the pressure in her throat built up. There was a lot more behind it that wanted out,  **now.** Her eyes shot open as puke fired from her nostrils, running down her face and toward her turd-covered tits, the surge of vomit sending the last bits of the log splattering across her bed in a fantastic shower of filthy colors; a rainbow of filth arcing across her bed and all the way onto the floor. Just like that, she felt everything in her body completely released…

Her asshole belched out her slimy turds, piling up under her ass and lifting her balls with the sheer size of the pile. Her pussy flowered open around a thick, salty stream of amber colored, unhealthy piss… Her nuts clenched upward toward her body, pumping disgustingly thick and nasty cum through her cock toward her face. Her mouth was gaped open as a second wave of vomit shot all over her dick, right as she managed to ejaculate a thick, gelatinous rope of spunk. The opposing forces met in a violent clash, sending chunks of congealed, yellow nut and puddles of vomit splattering in every direction. 

When comparing her nut to rope, it was quite a bit more literal than usual… Her cum wasn’t quite liquid any more, more like gelatin. One could lift up a strand of her jizz like an oversized gummy worm without it breaking, if they would even want to touch it in the first place with how disgusting it smelled. 

All of these releases happened at the same time, soaking the bed she was resting on and filling her sweatpants with filth, not to mention her tits and face getting covered in logs of shit and “logs” of cum. However, after another wave of sludgy vomit and a squirt of piss out her cunt, she finally ceased her outburst and was left panting, covered from head to toe in filth as squiggly strands of cum sloughed off her body. Yup, it was gonna be a good day!

***

After stumbling out of her room (and knocking over a jug of old piss on the way to the door), instead of making her way to a bathroom like any sane person would… She waddled herself off to one of the mansion’s two kitchens, her cock and balls haphazardly stuffed in her lumpy sweatpants, chunks of smegma and shit falling from the leg holes with each step she took. She usually kept herself along this path: Her room, to the kitchen, and nowhere else. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had actually sat on the toilet, much less taken a shower or bath that wasn’t piss. Leaving her home… She’d rather die! And she wasn’t exactly eager to travel to the living room or anywhere else, either. So, the rich, spoiled girl just scrounged for food in the kitchen and let the staff bring anything else she needed up to her room themselves, usually sex dolls or other adult toys. 

Once inside the kitchen, her stomach grumbled again. She wasn’t quite sure if it was from hunger or-

**_BBBLLLLOOORRRRPPPTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Nope, that was definitely gas. It bubbled inside her wet ass crack like someone blowing through a straw stuck in a tub of mud, splattering shit all over her sagging nuts and legs. Already she was starting to get hard again, despite just dumping out enough jizz-logs to fill the kitchen sink and then some… Just one more quick fap couldn't hurt, right? She’d hop on stream right after!

She pulled down the front of her sweats yet again, letting that massive donkey dick flop out like a doorstop, sending strands of disgusting after-nut leakage all across the linoleum. Grabbing a box of whatever sugary snack cakes she could, she tossed them all on the table before rushing back to her room with her cock swaying from side to side, flinging its fetid cheese and precum all over the walls and floor of her domain…

***

“Mmmmh!” 

Dani hummed happily as she shoved another sugary pastry into her mouth, now that she was all set up. Underneath her there was a humming noise, like a motor, along with an organic squelching and the sound of something thick and viscous dropping on the floor every few seconds. 

Her dick was currently lodged inside a specially made milking machine, which conveniently had little rollers on the bottom to allow her to position it wherever she needed it. A cocksleeve made to fit her massive member was pulled up and down her cock, stimulating it as fast or as slow as she wanted! To finish off the deal, there was currently a thick vibrator crammed up her pussy, buzzing against the base of her balls and deep within her gooey cunt. The lips were loose and ugly, no doubt from far too much abuse from their owner, with bumpy warts marking the lips and a jungle of stuck-together hair obscuring most of it normally. The double assault on her private parts, along with the feeling of stuffing herself full of carbs, was enough to make Dani get goosebumps all across her arms and legs. Her toes curled and her eyes twitched as she pressed a button on the machine with her foot, quickening the pace that her dick was getting milked.

Smegma fell from her tip like crumbled, old feta cheese all across the floor, forced out of her foreskin by the action of her milking machine along with a river of molasses-like precum. Stray hairs, flecks of shit, all sorts of grimy gunk was pulled out along with it to litter the floor. 

**_GGGGRRRGGGGGLLL!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Of course, her boiling stomach did not take kindly to being stuffed full after it had so violently ejected its contents. It was made even worse by Dani cracking open an energy drink and chugging it down in one swoop, filling her stomach with bubbling liquid along with the carb-loaded snacks. It should come as no surprise what happened next…   
  
**_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooOOOOUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** A long, painfully strong belch ripped out of her mouth, sending webs of slobber across the table. The belch was so loud and long that she thought she was going to pass out for the second time that day, but the dizzy, euphoric feeling also happened to make her cock begin firing off for the second time as well. Sounding like globs of pudding being slapped onto the floor, her long jizzropes shot across the floor and onto the wall opposite her, her eyes crossing and her legs splaying out as he nuts clenched up toward her taint again and again. The machine didn’t slow down even a bit as she ejaculated, the vibrator still hammering away at her pussy. The gushes of spunk were thick enough to gape her cock out more than a finger, shooting across the floor and piling up into a heap of coagulated nut that could get a girl pregnant just from sitting in it! The yellowish cowpat of spunk steamed in the open air, bits of freed up cheese and shit sticking out at odd angles as it slowly compressed itself from its own weight. By the time her burp had finished it was immediately replaced with moans of pleasure, the filthy NEET lifting a leg up a bit and tilting her hip to the side to shoot out another fresh load of soft fudge into her sweatpants. This was truly the best way to eat breakfast!

***

“Hellooooo~!”

Messy black hair, horribly stained hoodie, sweatpants sagging with shit and cum… All of it was hidden away, for now, as Dani welcomed her livestream. Or, more accurately, her adorable anime-inspired avatar welcomed her livestream audience. 

Her anime avatar had well-maintained black hair, with a sinfully cute hime cut and a navy blue schoolgirl uniform. The exact opposite of her slobby, poorly-maintained appearance in just about every way imaginable. The breasts were still a solid E cup, which did help quite a bit in draining simps of their cash.

“Soooooo today we were just gonna play some Leek of Legends, if you would all like that~?”

She was the complete opposite personality-wise, as well. Instead of being a stuttering, mumbling mess, she spoke in a clean, elegant, but undeniably cute manner when she was doing her vtuber streams. 

aaaanimeguy94: yeah that sounds good, did u see the new champ???

robXzombieXlover: u gonna forget to ward mid again lol

IasdJifjOEIG82398293849: !claim   
  
“Nooo~! I didn’t forget, their dang jungler kept snatching them up!”

**_Rrggggg…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Again? Dani was used to shitting a lot, but she had really emptied herself out quite a bit already! Then again, she hadn’t really dropped anything solid… Maybe she had diarrhea? In any case, the NEET quickly pressed the mute button on her mic before sitting forward in her gamer chair, scrunching up her face and letting out a very unladylike grunt.

“NNGH!”   
  
**_PPPPLLLRRRSSHHPPPTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Another soggy shit-fart blasted the back of her sweatpants, splattering all over her cheeks and adding a fresh new layer of grime to her crusty pajamas. These ones would probably start disintegrating soon, tossed into a pile of other such ruined clothes in a corner of her room. The stench from that pile alone could rival a sewage treatment plant, and it was  **years** in the making! Her pride and joy, a monument to her disgusting opulent behavior, and her favorite place to leap into when she feels stressed out. But for now, these sweats were still holding, so she wouldn’t bother walking all the way over there to strip ‘em off no matter how soaked with filth they were.

Flipping her mic back on, Dani took a look at chat just to make sure no one heard…

eeveeeeeeelol: she’s broken af i dont care what u say lol

XxXundermybedXxX: NO she’s not u fkin retard just learn how to fkin ward jung

yukarihimekoneko: can u all stop fighting :(

Nope, seemed pretty normal for a Leek of Legends chat. What didn’t seem normal, however, was Dani’s gut… She quickly had to mute again to blast her sweats with even more molten fudge, running down the leg of her pants and splattering onto the floor as it gushed from her overused asshole. Just what was with her today? Not that she minded having the shits, she just knew it’d become a problem if her dick started to harden up…

***

“Oooohhh my goodness! You silly person, why would you do that?!”

Like every other streamer on the platform, Dani was playing in the bottom lane. Her support, Leekona, decided it would be a good idea to try to run in on a Pupu/Jinks duo while Dani was still on cooldown and got her cheeks thoroughly clapped after stepping in some well-placed traps. 

“Like, I’m playing an AP ADC and you’re gonna run in after seeing me dump my whole kit on the jungler? Uuugghhh, what a silly banana!”

The chat was exploding with wiredchamps and bebegas in reaction to this atrocious play, and thanks to Dani dying as well she had time to mute her mic and do what she needed to do…

  
  


**_“HHURRRLLGGHH!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** A bucket between her legs, already half-full of colorful vomit, once again received a battering from the nauseous NEET. She coughed and sputtered, spitting out a pebble of shit before feeling another nasty turd surge up her throat and splatter the back of her teeth. She quickly opened her mouth again as puke ran from her nostrils, coughing the mushed up shit-paste into the bucket. It fell into the bucket and slapped against the puke already present, sending droplets up and onto the floor. She’d have to get another one soon, despite there already being two buckets full of shitty puke next to it already… Any normal person would be mortified to be vomiting this much, but for Danita it was a different problem entirely.

All the puking and shitting she was doing was getting her seriously horny, her sweatpants threatening to rip open if she didn’t “take care” of her rotten cock… Dani quickly unmuted and spoke.

“Hey guys, I gotta quickly grab a drink of water. Promise I’ll be back soon!”  _ Mute. _ _  
_ _  
_ Dani quickly ran toward her kitchen, her ass quacking with sloppy farts and her cock bouncing around inside her sweatpants so much she nearly tripped! But, she had to get her machine and get her cock off ASAP!... But she neglected to realize just how much shit and cum was all over the floor in the kitchen, and promptly fell on her ass after slipping on a particularly slick pile of vileness.

“WAAAAHHH~!”    
  
**_SLAM!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Uuuuu…”   
  
Dani rubbed her knotted hair, frowning, but at least she was at her destination…    
  
***   
  
“Sorry about that guys! I’m gonna have to mute for a little bit now, sister is calling me!”   
  
She did have a sister, so at least  _ that  _ part wasn’t a lie. But, her sister hadn’t called in her in months, and that was just Dani’s excuse to mute herself so no one heard the machine she was about to flip on as it jerked off her filthy dick. She even made sure to swap to a different profile for her avatar program, to ensure it would always make a neutral face even if she started to ahegao like she was wont to do. 

With her mic muted, sweatpants pulled down to her ankles, cock in place, and her stomach still angry at her, her toe flicked the switch and pressed “medium” and the machine began to work its magic.

**_vrrr SCHLK SCHLK SCHLK SCHLK SHCLK_ **

An upside of having such a disgustingly grotesque cock was she didn’t even need lube… Just the grease coming off her shaft and drooling from her tip was enough to fully lubricate the silicone tube as it pushed up and down her cock. Her eyes went a bit stupid as she felt some stimulation to her detrimentally horny cock, the entire thing tingling and buzzing with arousal from how disgusting she was being today. Knowing she was already muted, she didn’t hesitate to lean forward and expose her greasy shitring to the open air before giving a push.

**_PPPFFFTTT-CRRRKKKKLLLEEE!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** At least THIS turd was somewhat solid, sliding out of her rectum with a sticky crackling noise. It was, however, thinner than normal, and she felt like she had to push a bit more than usual to get it out… She’d worry about it later, right at that moment she needed to win the game! Her fingers danced across the keyboard, her mouse clicking and clacking away, pinging and warding and moving and attacking…

Zer0_Sum_Game: She’s playing pretty well despite being on the phone. That’s how you know she’s REALLY good, it’s just second nature to her.

SSJ_Ugandan_Knuckles: or she just muted her mic cuz she has to fart or smth lol

foxxxygirl02001: get ur dick succccc’d 2nite ;) click here -> sexycamgirls.hotfuck.ru im waiting <3

Seeing that comment about her farting made Dani nervous, wondering if people actually thought that… If they found out their vtuber rips giant farts, they might stop donating! But, she couldn’t unmute and dispute it now, not when she was getting her cock cranked! She had to hurry up and nut, hurry up and…

**_GLRK!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** AGAIN?! Maybe she was actually sick, for real…

**_“hhmph-BBLLEEUURRGGHH-HHHGGK!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Another turbo-charged geyser of mushy puke rose up in her throat, forcing her to look down toward her shaft and vomit up a shitty mixture of junk food, energy drinks, bile, turds, and smegma all across her dick. Feeling the sloppy stew cascade all over her cock made her shiver and moan obscenely, her eyes crossing and her feet curling in her socks. However, the machine currently working her cock didn’t much appreciate the new coating of paint nearly as much as her cock did… Whoever neglected to make a machine like this waterproof should be fired! 

**_zbbBBZZTTPPTTZ_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Huh- NO! NO NO NO!”   
  
**_FFFRRZZZZZzzrrr…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** The machine sputtered, fizzled, smoked, coughed, then died. And she was just on the verge of cumming, too! AND on the verge of winning the match! She was attacking the enemy nexus, just a bit moooore!

**VICTORY!** **  
** **  
** **_THWAM THWAM THWAM THWAM!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Right as she saw that victory screen, Dani shot up out of her chair and gripped her desk, violently slamming her dick in and out of the poor onahole stuck onto the machine. She heard metal clanging and scraping, obviously this thing did not appreciate her rought treatment. But she HAD to nut! She humped it even harder, gritting her teeth and ejecting more mushy waste all over her gaming chair as she piledrived her desk, slamming her hips into it to fuck her cock-milker into ruination. 

“YES! YES! YES! YES!”

**_SSPPRRRTTT! SPLLRRTTT! SPPRRCH!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Her cock finally gaped open and shot out a creamy, dense loaf of jizz, splattering against the opposite wall and sticking to it like mud, sloooooowly rolling down toward the floor before being blasted by another jizzrope. Dani only fucked the machine harder, smashing into it with her heavy nuts and snapping the arm holding the onahole in half… Now she was just humping into the ground with the onahole hanging off her cock, sending globs of jizz shooting in every direction before she finally stopped…

… Maybe it was time to be done streaming for today. At least,  _ this  _ kind of stream.

***

“Hey everyone!”   
  
Now was time for a very different type of stream… Dani’s webcam was now showing a live feed of her messy face, her ruined hair, her yellowed teeth.  _ This  _ was the stream she looked forward to every day. 

“Had a kinda rough day today, my stomach has been fucked up since this morning. You can probably tell though, huh?” She said, rolling her chair to the side and showing off her room, which was more covered in shit-stains and puke than normal. “I gotta take a quick piss, then we’ll get started on some challenges n’ stuff. Wanna watch?”

Naturally, her chat flooded with “yes!” and “hell yeah!”, making Dani giggle happily. It felt so nice to have so many people fawn over her and her obscene body! 

“Alright, alright, here we go…” She said, before rolling her chair back and digging into her sweat pants, pulling out her hefty cock and slapping it between her legs so it could drain. “Looks pretty grimy today, huh? Been having the wicked dumps for sure, like serious monster diarrhea bombs. I dunno what it is!” She said, patting her shit-smeared dick. The wrinkles in her foreskin collected that shit-sauce nicely, the entire thing steaming in the open air as piss started to flow through the long length of her skin-sock. She sighed happily and relaxed in her chair, feeling shit smear onto the back of her hoodie and the very bottoms of her breasts poking out above her cock. “Nothing like a good piss, right?” She asked her chat, who all affirmed her statement.

sexyindiaboydubai1992: yes dear ,,, you are so sexy ;) 

AstaWrites: Fuck your dick is so fat and nasty, I love it!

fortnitecoomer42069: damn u fuck with that dick?

“Do I fuck with this dick? Hell yeah I do, I got a nigger waiting for me to stuff right in that box over there!” Dani responded with a laugh, pointing a thumb over her shoulder at a large box waiting in the corner of her room. Naturally, a filthy NEET like her had no problem using such vulgar language, and had no problem pissing out a mixture of unhealthy looking urine, smegma, and whatever else was clogging her foreskin while doing it. 

“She’s supposedly made for ‘extra large’ cocks, but I bet she’s gonna break like any other nigger fuckpig, what do you guys think~?”

***

After draining her bladder for another minute solid and dropping enough N bombs to get her banned on any other streaming website, Dani set up her fuckdoll on her bed, bent over with her fat black ass sticking straight up. 

“I dunno guys, think I’ll even fit?”

Dani was standing over the doll, whose legs were resting on the floor. Dani’s own feet were on either side of her wide hips, her massive tits hanging down and fully visible as she squatted and leaned over the doll. She was in a prime position to give this thing a real good pounding! Her monstrous cock leaked precum all over the black doll’s ass cheeks, lubing up both her holes for penetration. 

“I think I’ll try fuckin’ its ass!”

One small hand reached down to wrangle that spongy meat, trying to line it up with the doll’s asshole. It was tight, but luckily the smegma compacted in her cock was sturdy enough to start stretching the doll open anyway. Wider, wider, Dani shivered as she felt the ring of silicon constricting on her cock, spurting precum deep into the doll’s anal cavity. 

“Oof, TRY is right… Come on you dirty nigger, take my fucking cock! It’s all you’re good for, isn’t that right?!”

Dani, considering she couldn’t even say “hello” to another human being without sweating enough to fill a kiddie pool, often roleplayed with these poor dolls as a way to spice up her streams. She liked it, her stream liked it, so where was the problem in using a few  _ spicy  _ words?

“Yeah, fuck yeah! You’re so fucking tight, I’m gonna rip you in half you stupid porch monkey bitch! I’m gonna snuff your worthless life on my cock~!”

She felt a band in the doll’s asshole snap, the silicon pulling apart as her cock speared into the doll’s body. It was made for “extra large” cocks, but “extra large” usually meant 10 inches at most… Danita Gonzalez has a  _ foreskin _ longer than that! Not to mention her dick was wider than a fist! It was only natural that any sex doll made for regular human beings would be torn asunder as she plowed into them, but that was just part of the fun when you’re as fucked up as Danita is. 

Her dick buried itself deeper and deeper into that torn hole, until she eventually felt a solid wall of silicon on her cock with less than half of it inside. 

“What, is that all you can take? How fucking pathetic, I’ll have to break you open properly then~” Dani purred, much to the delight of her fans. She pulled her hips back up, sliding her greasy cock out of that hole just a few inches before shoving her hips back down and slamming back into it, smashing her smegma battering ram against the insides of the poor doll. Her hands reached down to grip the doll by the shoulders, clenching her teeth and groaning as she started to deliver hard, destructive thrusts into her nigger slave’s asshole. 

“Unh! Unh! Take it! Take it! Take my huge fucking donkey dick you stupid shit-skin bitch!”

Her stomach, meanwhile, was not appreciative of all the jostling around… She felt yet another wave of puke coming up the pipeline. How many times had she vomited today? She had lost count after eleven or so…

“Ugh, you make me sick you disgusting nigger rape-toy! I’m gonna fucking pu- puuu-  **_PUUUURRGGKKK!_ ** ”

Brown and yellow mess slopped itself all over the back of the doll’s head, fouling her curly hair with chunks of shit and undigested food mixed in with a sea of puke. Danita’s stomach rumbled as she vomited heavily, her hips smashing down to drive her dick into the doll’s body like a railroad spike. She felt the artificial “bones” inside the doll shatter from the impact of her thrusts, her silicon body ripping apart as it was crammed full of way too much dickmeat. Naturally, the force of vomiting so hard and humping so hard made the other end of her digestive tract decide it wanted to release as well, sending a spray of her muddy shit splattering onto the ground below her and all over the ass she was currently trying to ruin. 

It didn’t take long for her to finally get balls-deep inside the toy, even if that meant her dick was starting to poke into the artificial esophagus it had and the belly was nearly bursting from being stretched far too wide. Dani thrusted into it with renewed vigor, her nuts slapping against its thighs and her dick squelching noisily as it was squeezed and wrung out by the artificial body it was being crammed inside. The noisy NEET was getting a bit concerned, however… Normally her dumps would come out in long, coiling, unbroken logs. Not in messy splatters. She also felt awfully full and bloated still, like she had something lodged inside her bowels that wouldn’t come out…

Those thoughts were dashed, however, as she felt that familiar feeling in her taint. 

“Fuck yeah, fuck yeah! Take my fucking nut you nigger snuffmeat! TAKE MY FUCKING NUT~!”   
  
Danita  **slammed** into the unlucky doll, showing why it was a good reason she didn’t own a bedframe and just slept on mattresses on the floor. Any frame would have broken under the frantic thrusts of her cock, the impact of those pumps breaking the doll’s bones and ruining it even further. 

Then, she came.

Cum exploded from the mouth of the poor thing, ejactulating itself onto the bed in front of it. But there was too much, and it was too thick… The thing started to inflate like a water balloon, nut squeezing out of small tears all across its body wherever it could. Danita groaned and continued to slam into it even as her nuts clenched and her ass flexed, her pussy spraying nectar all across her legs as she came  **hard.** There was nothing quite like ruining a doll around her dick, it made her drain her nuts even harder than normal! 

When all was said and done, the doll was completely torn to shreds. Only the most desperate of teenagers would get any use out of it now… If they could get past the stench. In her post-nut clarity, Dani was acutely aware that something was wrong with her bowels today. 

But what could it have been?

***

“The brown and green one, huh?”

This was another favorite part of her streams, the drug challenges! Every week she’d get a new case full of various pills that chat could donate toward, and whichever one collected the most donations she’d pop into her mouth. Naturally, she didn’t actually know what the pills would do before she took them… Some of them would make her drugged out, nearly passing out as she pisses all over herself. Some of them made her so horny that the cleaning staff couldn’t clean all the gunk out even after a full night of washing. One of them even made her lactate for a week. She’d never encountered this particular one before, holding it up to the webcam for her audience to see.

“What do we think it’ll do?” She asked, glancing at her second monitor.

pregnancy_fetish_guy76: i wonder if it will make u able to knock urself up hehe

BIGNIGGERKING2001: fuck man i wanna fuck this racist ass bitch so fuckin bad…

AstaWrites: Maybe it’s some kind of laxative? With the brown being shit and the green being farts, you know?

renleekton_is_gay: got any tips for Poopy top?

“Who plays Poopy in 2020? Like, are you retarded bro? When’s the last time Poopy has been any fucking good?”

Danita lifted up the front of her hoody and hovered it over an empty can of Gamer-Fuel Ultra Energy, wringing it out like a wet dish towel. Sweat poured from it into the can, splattering over her desk in the process, her heavy tits on full display as she wrung herself a drink to take the pill with.

renleekton_is_gay: she’s not that bad, is she? her ult is really funny lol

“Poopy is only good for porn, sorry dude. Just play Gayren or Dunkius or something.”

With a can full of sweat, Danita popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed it down with a swig of her own filth, opening her mouth afterwards to show her empty mouth. 

“A laxative is honestly the last thing I need right now, I’ve been shitting ALL fucking day…”

***

**_Rrrggglllrgggr…. GGRRRRGGGLLLGGG…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Hold on guys-”   
  
Danita was now leaning back in her chair, letting out another fresh pot of piss into a kiddy pool she’d set up on the floor. Someone gave her a donation challenge to “take a fucking bath” and she agreed… Only, she was going to use piss. Well, she was  **_going_ ** to, but now it appeared as if there’d be something more. 

**_GGGWWOOOOORRRRGGGGLLLEEEE!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Wh-whoa! Hey!”

Her stomach was rumbling so hard it could be seen visibly vibrating underneath her massive tits, the horny NEET now completely naked in preparation for her bath. Her stomach felt like it was going to explode, her bowels feeling jam-packed with whatever the Hell she ate that was giving her so much trouble. It felt like the turd of the century was about to come crawling out!

“Oh fuck- I gotta shit! Like, NOW! That must have been a laxative!”

Dani nearly fell out of her chair, quickly getting on all fours in her own pool of piss with her massive cock resting like a third leg between her other two, right in the line of fire for her shit cannon. Her sloppy pussy and rubbery asshole were both put on full display as she bent forward, her hair falling in her own piss. Just the act of her stepping into the pool was enough to turn the already dark, apple juice looking piss a deeper shade of grayish brown as filth was washed off her body.

“HHNNNNGGGHHH!”

Her pucker gaped outward before flowering open, the matted hairs surrounding it being pushed to the side as her shitter opened up wide enough to give birth. Shit juice poured out from it like a sewage pipe, but it was obvious the true thing gaping her out was still to come.

“Fuck… Fuck… Feels like I’m in labor, this is gonna be a real fucking- UNGH! Fucking  **log!”** **  
** **  
** **_PPPLLOORRPPPTPTTPTPT_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Her asshole fluttered in the raunchy winds blowing from deep inside her, the grotesque NEET groaning in pain as she tried to unleash whatever anal armageddon was on the way. Finally, after two minutes of pushing and leaking diarrhea all over her cock and balls, she felt herself make some progress… Something was crowning.

But, although it was mostly a dark, earthy brown, almost like coffee grounds… The gigaturd lodged up her ass also appeared to have… Small pieces of a vibrant purple sticking out? Dani couldn’t see, but it didn’t look like a normal turd at all, and not just in size. It felt especially rigid, but also a bit bendy, starting to slide out of her ass and touching her cock a few moments later. 

“Ooouuhhh, I can feel it on my cock! Finally, no more diarrhea…”

Dani moaned and purred happily as the turd nearly the thickness of her fuckhammer crawled out of her, messily coiling over her cock like a tree snake on a sturdy branch. But as she pushed more and more out, chat got more and more confused… The purple color of it was definitely not normal. Was it an effect of the pill? Was it from her diet? Everyone was confused until someone made a revelation…

Destiny-Bliss-Happiness: Guys, it’s the dildo she shoved up there last night. Remember, she took that one pill and it knocked her out as she was shoving it up her ass? She fell on it, and her asshole swallowed it whole. She was still nodding so she said she’d pull it out in the morning, she must have forgotten.

AstaWrites: OOOHHHH yeah! Damn, no wonder she’s been having bowel troubles! All her shit was trying to squeeze out around that!

emetoboyyyyy: no wonder she kept pukin so much hehe love u dani <3

Dani wasn’t looking at chat at the moment, but she did feel the end of the log finally arriving soon. There was at least three feet of solid, unbroken turd burying her cock, which was currently on the verge of nutting from the delightful feelings of relief overwhelming her… If it wasn’t too busy gushing piss. She felt her turd start to get softer, slowly tapering off for another foot or so before it finally fell from her ass with a final, wet fart.

“Aaaahhh… I feel sooooo much better now…” Dani said, glancing over her shoulder at the webcam feed and the chat, just to make sure everyon-

Huh?

“Wait, what th- why is my shit purple?!” Dani blurted out, quickly pulling her cock out from under the pile and spraying piss all over her room as it bobbed and swayed. But there was something more important than that: Her shit! “Guys, what the fuck was in that pill?” She asks, reading the chat some more. A dildo…?

She slapped her forehead. The dildo!

Reaching down, she gripped onto her turd and poked a finger inside… Yup, that was silicon. 

“Oh my God you guys, I am such a dumbass… I never got that dildo out!” She said with a laugh, lifting it up with both hands like a freshly caught fish, rolling it around to show the various bits of the purple beneath showing through the casing of shit. “No wonder I’ve been puking and shit so much, I had this clogging me up!” 

That’s when a donation came in.

WeedLuv420 donated 50000 tokens!

“Well, are you gonna use it or what?”

***

“AH! AH! AH! Fuck, that feels soooo fucking good!”

It was a double ended dildo, and the harder end of it was now shoved up Dani’s pussy as she laid on her back, her legs spread wide to show off the filth-covered sex toy plowing in and out of her cunt. Using both hands she dove it deep inside, her massive tits nearly slapping her in the face every time she thrust it in. Her cervix had already been broken long ago, so she had no problem fitting over a foot and a half of shitty dildo up her snatch. It was so thick that even her loose cunt was able to grip it tight, the addition of knobbly, bumpy feces only adding to the deight she was feeling. 

But this was just the beginning, now that she was really getting worked up… She started to bend the other end of that dildo upward, bending her dick downward, and started to push it into her foreskin.

“Aoouugghh yes! My smegma-cave is gonna be SO filthy after this, this was totally worth all the puking and shit!”

Deeper and deeper that shit-covered dildo pushed into her foreskin, stimulating Dani to new heights of sexual depravity all while still being lodged inside her womb. To finish the ensemble off, she’d already shoved a monstrous horse dildo up her ass, one that had been modeled after an actual horse’s penis!

She bounced her hips up and down on the bed, working all three of her holes down there with her filthy sex toys. She felt the shit-dildo crawl closer and closer to her piss slit, her heart racing as she anticipated a nice stretch.

“It’s gonna go in! It’s gonna go in my cock! My dirty, filthy fucking cock!”

Deeper, deeper… Until her dickhole was kissing the soft tip of that turd, and then… It started to slide inside, the wealth of precum and smegma it had accumulated along the way serving as excellent lube.

Unfortunately the dildo was too small to be shoved in her womb AND all the way to her balls, but the penetration she was afforded was more than enough to make her go even more crazy. Drool ran down her cheeks as her mouth was stuck open, her tongue lazily flopping out the side of her lips. Her eyes were crossed and rolled back, her cheeks flushed red and her fingers shaking as they grasped the dildo. She fucked herself on the horse cock, then on the way up she’d wriggle the dildo in her cock and her pussy… It should have been no surprise she didn’t take long before those nuts were pulling up to her cock for one of countless other orgasms she’d had that day!

“FUUUUUUCK~!”

**_SPPLLRRCHH! SPLRRTTT!_ **

She tore the dildo out of her foreskin, flinging shit onto the wall above her computer where it stuck. Her cock once again started to noisily pour out those wriggling semen logs, dousing her floor in chunky nut batter. Her dickhole was gaped wide enough to allow for even more semen to shoot out than before, resulting in slug-like cumlogs the thickness of her forearm being spilled in every direction. Each one made a wet, nasty splat as they landed on the floor or on her skin, steaming hot and slowly forming thick puddles where they rested. What a lovely night!

***

“Phew… Damn you guys, that was some nice shit… I can’t believe I had that all in me for so long!”

Things were winding down, with Dani seated on a chair with a hole cut in the center, lazily dumping out shit into a pile beneath her. She was back to her usual it seemed: Long, unbroken logs of shit that often stretched past three feet in length each. Every time she dropped another rancid turd, she’d follow it up by blasting out another fart on top of her pile. Her cock was resting between her legs, semi-hard and dumping piss all over her floor. The kiddie pool was a mess of cum, shit, and piss, the grayish water stinking up the room more than anything else. 

“How should we finish up tonight?” Dani asked, resting her chin in one hand and pushing softly to get another turd crackling out underneath her, on top of a pile already far beyond what an elephant might produce. Seems those laxatives were still doing the trick! Dani read her chat and donation streams, looking for a good finale for her stream. Nothing too crazy, just one last act of hedonism before she passed out… Giving birth to that megadump had taken a lot out of her!

“Wanna see me hop in the pile? Yeah, sure, we can do that!”

***

“Haaahhh…”

Dani set up a camera on a tripod for this one, so everyone could see her sit back into a pile of her own dirty, ruined clothes. Sweatpants, hoodies, shorts, T-shirts, briefs, panties, boxers, all sorts of stained, torn, and stinking articles of clothing were resting in a big heap in her room. Normally the cleaning staff would dispose of such a disgusting mess, but Dani gave them very clear directions to not allow a single drop of cleaning fluid anywhere near it, and to never take a single piece of cloth from the pile. She would know!

“Seriously you guys, it’s soooo relaxing to sit in your own dirty clothes. They get all warm and stuff, and they’re so stinky too~...” Dani purred, like she was in a hot spring or sauna instead of a heap of foul clothing. She reached down near her legs and plucked up a pair of tighty whities… Well, more like “tighty brown-yellowies” with how horrifically stained they were. She brought them right up to her face, covering her features entirely so she could inhale the stink raw.

**_SSSNNRRRKKkkkk…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Oouuhhh yeah… How’s one last nut sound to yo guys?”

She didn’t even have to read the chat to know the answer.

Those briefs were kept clinging to her face for her to sniff and lick, but another pair were brought down to her cock with her free hand. She wrapped them around the base, pulling them upward and wetting the dried on, crusty stains clinging to them with her cock grease. It wasn’t long before they were slimy and disgusting just like they’d been when she first pulled them off two years ago. Hell, if anything, they were even better with age!

“Uhnhn… Yeah, fuck yeah…” Dani moaned, dragging those nasty briefs up and down her cock, sitting fully naked on her throne of dirty laundry. The huge nipples adorning her sagging tits were already hard, as was her cock, but she was taking it nice and slow to enjoy herself. It was time to wind down, after all! A nice pleasant fap…

**_PPPpprroooppttt-ccrkklll…_ **

With a nice, pleasant shit to go along with it! She opened up her legs and let the shit flow out of her. It was soft and sticky, like peanut butter, her asshole yawning around it as she let it come out without pushing and deposit itself into her mound of filth. Her pussy decided to join in as well, a trickle of urine starting to wash down that slimy turd before it picked up into a proper stream, Dani letting out a heavenly sigh as she felt herself release her waste. 

“The best things in life are free~!” She chirped, working her cock a bit more deliberately now as her asshole sputtered around the shit leaking from it, her free hand still keeping the underwear plastered onto her face for her enjoyment. She sucked the fabric into her mouth, wetting it with her tongue before sucking off the dried on filth, nearly puking as the wretched flavors saturated her taste buds. She was gonna cum any moment now!

Her hand shot up and down her greasy rod, squishing the long cylinder of smegma and filth hanging off the tip of it before stroking the shaft itself, working herself closer and closer to orgasm. Her asshole farted out the tail-end of the lengthy turd she was working on, quickly being replaced by another soft and mushy log that bubbled and popped with trapped intestinal gas. She was really going to give her cleaning crew a workout tonight, considering the floors and walls were COVERED in filth. But that was the way she liked it, and she couldn’t sleep easy if she went to bed with a clean room!

Her nuts clenched, her ass flexed, and her piss stream sputtered as she came again, her cock vomiting out those nasty, yellow slugs all over the floor once again. They were real bottom-of-the-nut cumlogs now, looking nearly brown from how long they’d been stewing in her gigantic nuts. Not to mention some shit had gotten clogged in her pipes from her earlier abuse of her urethra, which was starting to get farted out of her cock along with her ropes of jizz. She was cleaning herself out quite well before bed, maybe she wouldn’t even have to dump ass in the middle of the night!

… Awh, who was she kidding. Knowing the kind of drugs she took, that laxative was going to have her shitting more than a herd of cattle before sunrise. 

**_Sppprrrttpp… Sppplrrtchhh…_ **

The dense, gunky loafs of jizz were so incredibly thick that Dani had to squeeze her cock hard to work them out, aiming her spunk-cannon down toward the ground to help milk out the rotten things. It nearly looked like her dick was taking a shit! One after another they fell from the nozzle at the end of her foreskin, splattering onto the floor with wet plops and plaps as her ass did much the same. It’d take another few minutes for her orgasm to finally die down, and for her to begin winding down the stream for bed.

***

“Well as always, thank you all for coming in and donating!”

Dani was now clothed again, such that it was, with her cock hanging flaccid between her legs. She had a bright and cheery smile on her face, but she did look awfully worn out from her day… And really, who wouldn’t be? Her hair was a complete mess, even worse than normal. Her lips were still stained with vomit, her hoodie covered in it, and her sweatpants looked like someone had attached them to the back of a truck and drove through mud. Her eyes were baggy and unfocused, her cock completely covered in filth inside and out… And she couldn’t have been more pleased!

“I think tomorrow I’m gonna be having some fun with this little lady…”

She reached down for a bit, rummaging in a box near her desk, before lifting up what appeared to be a child’s baby doll. Life sized, however, and as Dani pulled down the diaper attached to it… It did, indeed, have functional holes.

“I would tonight, but I gotta hit the sack. Don’t worry, though, I can break open this baby’s snatch for you all first thing tomorrow!” Dani assured her audience, to much praise and excitement. Dani smiled to herself, pleased with how her night had gone, before reaching for the webcam to shut it off. 

“Alright guys, love you all! Seeya tomorrow!”

***

“Ahh…”

Dani had flopped herself onto her bed, laying on her back with her legs spread, thinking over the day. She pulled her cock out of her sweats to avoid and ripping in the middle of the night, and relaxed to let out a final stream of piss for the night. 

“Maybe a bit of shit, too, to keep me warm…” She mumbled to herself, lifting her legs a bit and shifting her hips upward, freeing up her asshole to begin sloppily pouring out mushy dung into her sweatpants. The warm, gooey feeling always helped her relax before bed, along with taking a nice piss all over her blankets. She thought about the events of the day, still feeling a bit silly about the dildo fiasco. How was she supposed to know that pill she took was an experimental opiate? At least it was out of her, now, resting in the kiddie pool filled with filth. Her cock poured piss out for another minute before she reached down to squeeze out the last drops, reaching a hand in her pants to smear her gooey shit all across her thighs, balls, and cunt to keep her warm. She felt a bit horny doing this, and briefly considered masturbating…

Nah, she could save herself for tomorrow. Another day in her filthy NEET life…

**_RRrrrgglllgg…_ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** … Okay, just ONE more nut while she dumps!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and follower me on Twitter at @AstaWrites!


End file.
